myfantasyrockhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Weird Al Yankovic
genres comedy rock significance * three gold albums, six platinum, and several others being hits * compilation The Food Album went gold * four video albums went gold with The Ultimate Video Collection going platinum * four hit singles with White and Nerdy being his biggest at number nine trivia * although he does not by law have to due to the Fair Use Law regarding using an artist's work for parody purposes, Yankovic asks permission of the artist first in order to be on good terms. Because Prince never gave him permission, Yankovic never parodied him. * Greg Kihn appears in the video for I Lost on Jeopardy, ''a parody of his hit ''Jeopardy * Kurt Cobain of Nirvana admitted that because his Smells Like Teen Spirit was being parodied, that his band had become famous. Smells Like Nirvana was shot on the same stage as the original song and used many of the same props and even the same janitor. * The music video for CNR, a parody of garage rock revival band The White Stripes, was done in the same style as the Stripes' videos, including having been done on the website Jib Jab. * Yankovic's album Alpocalypse was named after the conspiracies regarding the 2012 doomsday predictions and the Harold Camping end times prophecies. * Yankovic's album Mandatory Fun features an album cover resembling a Communist propaganda poster, potentially reflecting concerns over relations with North Korea. * his Dare to be Stupid was used in the Junkions sequence in the original Transformers movie and was referenced when he provided the voice for the leader of the Junkions in the Transformers revival cartoon * In the music video for White and Nerdy, he is shown editing the Atlantic Records Wikipedia page to say "you suck" in giant letters. Because of this, the page has been locked ever since. Al included this in the video as a statement against the negative critical response to his film UHF. Incidentally, the way he is shown editing the page is impossible. * Extreme sports athlete Tony Hawk is in the music video for Smells Like Nirvana * You Don't Love Me Anymore is a parody of James Taylor, but the music video parodies More Than Words by Extreme note his stage name normally uses quotation marks, but I prefer not to use them recommended songs all time * I Lost on Jeopardy top ten * Dare to be Stupid * CNR * Mr. Popeil * Craigslist * Smells Like Nirvana * Amish Paradise * Canadian Idiot * First World Problems * Mission Statement * Word Crimes favorites * Fat * Eat It * You Make Me * Buy Me a Condo * eBay * Close But No Cigar * Addicted to Spuds * Another One Rides the Bus * Livin' in the Fridge * Bedrock Anthem * Bob * Everything You Know is Wrong * I Want a New Duck * I'll Sue Ya * Isle Thing * Skipper Dan * Trigger Happy * Jerry Springer * Dog Eat Dog * King of Suede * The Brady Bunch * Pac-Man * Alimony * White and Nerdy * Beverly Hillbillies * Inactive * Callin' in Sick * I Think I'm a Clone Now * My Own Eyes * She Never Told Me She Was a Mime * Young, Dumb, and Ugly * Stuck in a Closet With Vanna White * Velvet Elvis * Cavity Search * When I Was Your Age * Waffle King * Spam * Grapefruit Diet other * My Bologna * You Don't Love Me Anymore * Midnight Star * The Saga Begins (Annakin Guy) * Nature Trail to Hell * Lasagna * Taco Grande * I Love Rocky Road * One More Minute * Christmas at Ground Zero * Tacky * Don't Download This Song * Foil * Genius in France * Gump * I Can't Watch This * It's All About the Pentiums * Jurassic Park * Like a Surgeon * Living With a Hernia * The Night Santa Went Crazy * Ode to a Superhero (The Spider-Man) * Phony Calls * Pretty Fly for a Rabbi * Ricky * Ringtone * She Drives Like Crazy * Stop Draggin' My Car Around * Trapped in the Drive-Thru * This is the Life * Theme from Rocky XIII (The Rye or the Kaiser) * Virus Alert * Whatever You Like * Yoda * The Biggest Ball of Twine in Minnesota * Hamilton Polka * Twister Category:Comedy rock Category:Nineties